


Younger

by samandriel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandriel/pseuds/samandriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just the start when it felt like the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Younger

Lydia ran into the girl’s restroom and threw her messenger bag to the ground. She leaned against the nearest wall and slid down until she was sitting on the floor. Putting her head between her legs, she started crying.

There was a loud crash, sounding much like someone one running into the door, before it opened and Stiles came rushing in.

He walked over to Lydia and sat down on the floor across from her. He didn’t say anything, he just leaned over and put a comforting hand on Lydia’s shoulder.

“This is too much. This is too much.” Lydia chanted over and over again as she began rocking back and forth.

“I know, Lydia. I know it is.” Stiles whispered.

Lydia scooted over so that she was next to Stiles and she put her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and pulled her in closer.

“Did you ever think it would be like this?” Lydia asked looking up at Stiles.

“Did I think my best friend would be turned into a werewolf and I would be possessed by a nogitsune? The thought never really crossed my mind, but they do say that your high school years are some of your wildest years.”

Lydia let out a small laugh.

“I had quite different expectations for my high school years when I was younger. I never planned on any of this happening.”

“I kind of think we all did. We all thought things would be different.” Stiles whispered.

It was Lydia’s first day back in school since Allison died and she wasn’t handling it very well. No one seemed to notice, but Stiles had. When she got up from her seat in English class faster than usual, Stiles knew that something was wrong. That’s when he followed her into the girl’s restroom. He’s secretly glad that Lydia was the only person in the room because bursting into a restroom full of girls would have been a little bit on the awkward side.

“She didn’t deserve what happened to her. She deserved better.” Lydia looked up at Stiles. “You know, she deserved better. I should have been there to protect my best friend. I should-”

Lydia was cut off by Stiles leaning down and kissing her.

“Someone once did that for me when I was having a panic attack and it helped. I thought it might help you too.”

Lydia smiled and sunggled into Stiles’ chest.

“Well, the person who did that must be very intelligent because it did help a little.”

Stiles wrapped both arms around Lydia and held her close.

“That person was also an idiot when she was younger for not noticing what was right in front of her the entire time.”

“I suppose I can find it within myself to forgive her.” Stiles replied with a smirk.

Lydia playfully poked his chest as they both laughed.

“Can we skip next period and stay here?” Lydia asked him.

“I think we can work than one out.”

“Good.” Lydia said as she lifted her head and pulled him down for another brief kiss.

“Anyway, I like this class project better.” Stiles said as he rubbed his hand up and down Lydia’s arm.

“I do too.” Lydia said with a smile.

They could never go back to how they used to be, and their dreams may have been shattered, but not everything turns out how we had planned when we were younger. Not even the people we have feelings for. Everything that happened might have felt like the end, but it was actually the beginning of a future waiting to be lived.


End file.
